Love overcomes everything!
by miss-green-eyes
Summary: Leanna's brother Gray, is in a band that called themselfs The Hotties. Leanna don't like the band that much, but one day everythings changes that... LeannaXEnjyu! hope u like it! R&R please!
1. WHAT THE!

"Leanna! Leanna! Look!"

Excited Sam heldtwo tickets in frond of Leanna's nose.

"Oh my god! Is that…"

Sam nodded, "Yeah! The last two tickets for the concert of: The Hotties!"

Sam screamed en jumped up en down, as Leanna tried to calm her down.

Argh! No, that band is so stupid! It's just…my brother Gray is in it. Shit! Did I say brother? Oh, all right, you can know it. Gray, the one who play's the guitar, is my brother. But, Sam doesn't know that! And I am NOT going to tell her that!

"And guesses to who I am giving the other ticket!" Sam smiled and looked at me.

Oh no, please no-

"You! Because you're my _best friend_, I'm giving it to you! Ain't I sweet!"

Yeah, you really are a _sweetheart_. I will love you, if you giving the ticket to somebody else! …I should have known. Now I _have _to go to the concert with her! And I thought school was a hell! Wrong!

"Look at the time! I really have to go, sorry! I'm going to change my clothes. Maybe Gray and Enjyu sees me then! Bye Sweetie!"

And she was gone! Ladies and gentleman, Sam has left the building!

Leanna sighed and walked into her room.

Well, now I have to go…where's my white top?


	2. Because You Live

**Me:Hey! I hope you like the first chapter!** **here is chappie 2! R&R!**

**Enjyu: aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: like what?**

**Enjyu: sighs **

**Me: Oh, I don't own B daman! snif snif weeeeeeeeeeeeh!**

**Leanna: Aw don't cry, runst toher and hugs her anyway, enjoy the new chap!**

**---**

"hey" talking

_hey_ _singing_

* * *

"Hey Leanna, you look damn _sexy_!"

Sam crossed her arms. She had a red top on and a black mini skirt.

Leanna leagued and blushed at the same time and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had a white top whit op and a black jacket, and blue jeans.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

Before Leanna could protest they were already on gone.

---

"WHAT! First file! Our spot is on the first file?"

And I thought I could hide myself! Now _they _can see me definitely!

Sam nodded and got a dreamy look in her eyes, "Uhuh! Isn't it great? Hm, I wonder how Gray en Enjyu will look tonight…"

She smiled and sat. Leanna sat next her.

This is gonna be a _long _night…

---

"And now, where you all have waited for! The Hotties!"

All the girls started to scream; Enjyu! Terry! Gray! Yamato! Over and over again.

Don't look at me! Don't look at me! DON'T LOOK AT ME!

But Enjyu saw Leanna. He looked at her and smiled.

Leanna smiled nervously back, if you say anything to me now I will kill you!

"The first song is called; Because You live!"

The light went out slightly, and the music started.

---

**(Enjyu)**

_Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind _

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call _

**(Gray and Enjyu)**

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know _

**(everyone)**

_Because you live, and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky_

**(Enjyu)**

_It's all right I survived I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you made it through every storm _

**(Gray and Enjyu)**

_What is life what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel, someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes _

**(everyone)**

_Because you live, and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl (you live) my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

**(Enjyu)**

_Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

**(everyone)**

_Because you live, and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help (when nobody can help)_

_Because you live girl, my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl, (cuz you live) my world has everything I need to survive,_

_Because you live, I live_

_I live_

* * *

**Me:yeah! that was chappie 2! hope u like it! please Review! then I will go further with the story!**

**Enjyu: well, I don't like it**

**Me: your'e so mean! begins to cry**

**Leanna: ENJYU! **

**Enjyu: what!**


End file.
